metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadow Inferno
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Metroid: Final Sunset page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 11:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I already removed you from the game, but I can add you back. -- Lumoshi (talk) 02:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Anyway, you're added back, so whenever you need to vote or submit a roster you can message me here or somewhere else. -- Lumoshi (talk) 02:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Senpai I get why you voted for me; technically it was either Noibat or Sliggoo, and everyone seems to hate Goodra, so rip. Still don't understand why Porygon-Z or Glaceon are jarring tho (especially considering the fact that they've been on my team at least since last round). No hard feelings. Just so you know, though, I didn't vote for you to save my ass either...your roster has some problems, too; for starters, two Dark types, two Electric types, two Normal types, and two Water types. It's good to make sure you have a bit of balance on your team, especially since I don't see any Grass types on your team, nor any Dragon types or Fairy types. Also, Vanillish and Barbaracle seems...out of place, in my eyes at least. So no hard feelings. and I hope you didn't mean any hard feelings to me either... ~'Foxy' Well I guess that makes sense. To be fair, Glaceon was there because of the Eeveelution rule a few rounds back. But yeah, we know only one of us comes out of this round alive, so if I somehow make it I'll take your advice. Thanks. he used the template, but its still a stupid "joke". --User:SonicWiki thanks a lot inferno! yeah whatever (talk) 01:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I know, he's getting really annoying. I'd like to block him but I have to wait for a last warn. -- Lumoshi (talk) 11:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, lol -- Lumoshi (talk) 12:04, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Recent edits Hello Shadow Inferno. It seems that you've become an active editor here recently, which is great, but it seems that your primary usage of this wiki currently is to communicate with other users while banned on another Wikia. Especially since you have engaged in personal attacks on other users, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to please find another place for these conversations, since they're clearly not related to Metroid fanon. (Also, apologies for accidentally deleting your talk page; the quick-delete buttons I have set up and had completely forgotten about loaded well after the page did and got placed where the edit button should be. Everything is restored now, of course.) If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 12:14, June 25, 2015 (UTC)